Elevador
by apparently.clowns.kill
Summary: Por que, si, aquel era un estupidamente pequeño elevador. Sasuke/Naruto


Tomo torpemente los papeles y se metió al-estúpidamente pequeño- elevador que marcaba con una luz verde la flechita que señalaba hacia arriba. Algo torpe, cogió un par de hojas que sobresalían por las esquinas y las acomodo para que el reporte pareciera mas o menos presentable.

Tan ocupado estaba que no se dio cuenta que en el -estúpidamente pequeño- elevador se encontraba su jefe, el Sr. Sasuke Uchiha como le llamaban todos en la oficina. Lo noto justo cuando la puerta de metal se cerraba.

No había escapatoria.

Pudo notar la oscura mirada del chico recorriéndole desde la punta del pelo rubio despeinado hasta la suela de los zapatos, deteniéndose tiempo extra poco después de la mitad, si saben a donde me refiero.

Sintió el brazo, enfundado en un costoso traje azul marino, pasando junto a el y sus pelos se pusieron de punta, algo tenia aquel Uchiha, desde la primera vez que lo vio no pudo evitar sentir la nerviosa excitación que comenzaba en la parte de atrás de su cuello y moría un poco antes de llegar a su entrepierna.

Para su sorpresa la blanquecina mano no pico el numero ocho que era donde se encontraba su oficina, sino un botón rojo que decía "detener".

-No me dirán nada en la junta si el elevador _se descompuso_.-hablo el pelinegro, aquel tono de voz advirtió algo dentro del Uzumaki.

-¿Eh?-fue lo único que atino a decir el oji azul antes de sentir que al cuerpo del niveo acorralándole en una de las paredes del-estúpidamente pequeño- elevador.

-Tú me entendiste.-dijo pegando sus labios a los del rubio en un beso por demás hambriento. Las manos del Uchiha desabotonaron los primeros tres botones del chico sin despegar sus labios.

El otro simplemente se dejo hacer, la antes mencionada nerviosa excitación esta vez se llego hasta su entrepierna que comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Noto la mano fría de su opuesto recorrer parte de su pecho deteniéndose en los pezones, pellizcándolos. Luego desabotono los demás botones y su mano corrió libre por la piel bronceada.

Llego al punto en donde se hacia un hueco entre el hueso de su cadera y el pantalón y metió la mano en aquellos benditos pantalones que le quedaban lo suficientemente grandes para que la mano pálida pudiera masturbarle sin problemas.

Con la mano que tenía libre tomo la del menor y la puso sobre su dura erección incitándole a que hiciera lo mismo, el rubio no repelo.

-Ahh.

Un gemidito fue suficiente para que los ojos de Sasuke le miraran y quiso taparse la boca, cosérsela y luego engraparla.

-Gimes como niña, uzuratonkachi.

El rubio levanto una ceja.

-Bueno, en ese caso me puedo imaginar como gimes tú baka.

-Te corres si me escuchas gemir.

-Pruébalo.

-No te voy a dar el gusto.

Y toda esa palabrería fue intercambiada entre ida y venida de ambas manos.

El rubio desabotono el pantalón de Sasuke y bajo dando lengüetadas por todo el cuerpo del Uchiha, quien fue esta vez el que acabo empotrado a la pared y al llegar a… bueno, a donde quería llegar, comenzó a hacer lo mismo con el miembro de su jefe.

Oración que en ese momento sonaba más pornográfica que Pamela Anderson en la portada de Playboy.

No tardo mucho en correrse con ayuda de su mano y Sasuke termino el trabajo el mismo.

El moreno se arreglo y pareció como si aquello nunca hubiera pasado, mientras el pelo de Naruto estaba pegado en su frente, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y las piernas le temblaban. Una absurda comparación.

Vio como el mayor volvía a picar el mismo botón y el-estupidamente pequeño- elevador volvía a subir como si nada, iban por e piso 5 cuando a Naruto le asalto la duda.

-¿Por qué?

Piso 6

-Estaba aburrido y no era divertido solo verte el culo.-los colores se subieron a las mejillas del rubio.

-Oh.

Piso 7

-Uzumaki.

Piso 8

-Haber cuando te pasas por mi oficina.-y dicho esto salio del-estúpidamente pequeño-elevador.

-Lo lamento señores, el elevador se detuvo, bueno como les decía el…-la conversación dejo de ser audible para el rubio cuando las puertas de metal volvían a cerrarse y el-estúpidamente pequeño-elevador continuaba su camino hacia arriba.

Fue entonces que la verdad le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

Tal vez no tan bueno como un aumento a vicepresidente de la empresa.

Pero era algo que definitivamente haría más amenas las tardes en la empresa.

_Su jefe lo había invitado a follar._

Y de nuevo la obscenidad de las palabras mentales le hizo querer darse un tope contra la pared más cercana.

La cual eran todas, por que ese era un-estúpidamente pequeño- elevador.


End file.
